<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>杀死卢西塔尼亚 by Madrisbon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333376">杀死卢西塔尼亚</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madrisbon/pseuds/Madrisbon'>Madrisbon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>APH - Fandom, Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers, 黑塔利亚</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ancient History, Bottom Portugal(Hetalia), M/M, Nation - Freeform, Top Spain (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:29:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madrisbon/pseuds/Madrisbon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“ 我想要杀死卢西塔尼亚。”</p><p>“卢西塔尼亚是谁？”</p><p>“……是我的哥哥。”<br/>男人说这句话时，下意识抚摸了一下自己的无名指，指节之间的一小块肤色突兀地偏淡，或许曾经戴过一枚戒指，又或许是不能彻底愈合的细小伤疤。</p><p>“您在说什么？您想要杀了你的哥哥？”</p><p>“没错。不过你不必惊慌。杀他并不是用短剑刺穿他的心脏，也不是用战斧砍下他的头颅，不是像支援埃塞俄比亚一样用火枪射#穿穆斯林的太阳穴，更不用宗教裁判所的火焰与十字架。不用这些。而是在心里缓缓杀死他。只要我停止去凝视他的眼睛——只要我停止喜欢一个人，或者说，用更崇高，比血缘还纯净的爱去爱他，他就会在我心中缓缓死去。”</p><p>“可是您为什么要杀了他呢？”</p><p>“我不杀了他，他便会用同样的方式杀了我。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Portugal &amp; Spain (Hetalia), Portugal/Spain (Hetalia), Spain&amp;Portugal(Hetalia), Spain/Portugal(Hetalia), Spain（Hetalia）/Portugal（Hetalia）, 伊比利亚兄弟, 西葡</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>杀死卢西塔尼亚</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>安东尼奥回到记忆的开端，杀死了回忆里恋慕着的卢西塔尼亚（佩德罗）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【1】</p><p>“我想要杀死卢西塔尼亚。”</p><p>“卢西塔尼亚是谁？”</p><p>“……是我的哥哥。”<br/>男人说这句话时，下意识抚摸了一下自己的无名指，指节之间的一小块肤色突兀地偏淡，或许曾经戴过一枚戒指，又或许是不能彻底愈合的细小伤疤。</p><p>“您在说什么？您想要杀了你的哥哥？”</p><p>“没错。不过你不必惊慌。杀他并不是用短剑刺穿他的心脏，也不是用战斧砍下他的头颅，不是像支援埃塞俄比亚一样用火枪射#穿穆斯林的太阳穴，更不用宗教裁判所的火焰与十字架。不用这些。而是在心里缓缓杀死他。只要我停止去凝视他的眼睛——只要我停止喜欢一个人，或者说，用更崇高，比血缘还纯净的爱去爱他，他就会在我心中缓缓死去。”</p><p>“可是您为什么要杀了他呢？”</p><p>“我不杀了他，他便会用同样的方式杀了我。”</p><p> </p><p>女巫愣了一会，低低叹气。她徘徊在这片血痂黑色的土地上太久太久，聆听过无数人的祈求，摩尔人乞丐祈求她除去他们鬈曲的发与深黑色的皮肤，以逃离火刑架或无尽的放逐；弗拉明戈人（即吉普赛人）祈求她回答他们，故乡究竟在何方、漫长流浪的尽头到底是什么？落魄的船长祈求她将他那枯朽的骨骸制成一艘不沉的船，再为他裁下一块还未腐烂的帆，就连最高贵的国王也曾向她低头——他爱他死去的王后是那么深，不愿意让坟墓将他们隔开，他祈求女巫用香料保存爱人的尸体，之后便不再追究她那些属于异端的罪行。</p><p>但这些都不及眼前的男人让人印象深刻。</p><p>当然，这并非是因为弟弟想要杀死哥哥，骨肉相残并不罕见。她还记得阿尔汉布拉宫的那个夜晚，在狮子厅旁的庭院，残暴的摩尔人君主杀死了因血统纯正而骄傲的兄弟们，杀掉一个，再召入一个，据说有三十六名最勇敢的骑士在那被斩首，血污渗进惨白色的大理石地板，直到今日，基督徒的时代，也依旧没能褪去。兄弟，这个词语本身便脆弱且虚假，同胞的野兽在母胎中便朝对方伸出利爪；这也并非因为安东尼奥太奇怪——他讲述自己的杀欲时，英俊脸庞上的笑意是那么温和，语调轻松，声音略显沙哑，却给人一种深情的错觉。</p><p>不，不是因为这些，而是因为他所要求的，杀死“卢西塔尼亚”的方法实在是太困难。让心脏停止跃动只需要一把短剑，哪怕锈刃，但是让心脏停止为一个人跃动，却要困难得很多。</p><p> </p><p>“用这种东方来的特殊香料，您将会回到第一次动心的时候，只要在那个时候杀了他——杀死卢西塔尼亚。等你再度睁开双眼，便不会因为他而困扰。”</p><p>她沉思了一会，终于想出了主意。</p><p>安东尼奥点头，没有半点犹豫，甚至没有询问她自己将会付出什么代价，她可不相信这个男人来到这里之前没有听说过关于自己的恶闻。或许他自信负担得起一切，无论是用沾满罪恶的黄金，还是用镶嵌满宝石的双头战斧。又或许他被杀死卢西塔尼亚的欲望折磨得太深，已经无暇顾及旁的。</p><p>焚烧香料的味道逐渐漫溢整个逼狭的木屋，试图穷窥西班牙人整个的存在与整个的记忆，其中有橙花的酸涩，有干瘪橄榄的芬芳，海水的咸腥味稀释了火枪的硝烟味，有教堂的蜡烛燃烧，有火焰余烬的气息，还有鲜血渗入阳光煮沸的黄沙中的气味……他没有来得及一一分辨，就闭上了双眼。</p><p> </p><p>【2】</p><p>安东尼奥再度醒来时，正躺在草丛之间，这一幕虽然久远，但又崭新得仿佛是昨日发生。<br/>这是古罗马的原野。<br/>他明白，只要自己起身，卢西塔尼亚的背影就会跌入眼中，而那盏橘色的太阳，在自己的梦境里反复沉入原野尽头。</p><p>无论自己对卢西塔尼亚怀着何种情感，在记忆的深处，他的形象都不会有丝毫的改变。看啊，抿嘴轻咬下唇的牙齿，白得就像瓜达基维河滩上的卵石，长睫毛落下晕影，搭在肩头的深棕色头发，裸露出蜜色的脖颈，白色的衣袍会在风中，掀起海浪般的弧度。这些都被保留得完美无缺——在那些黄昏与夜晚的交界处，他们一起默默谛听塞维利亚河道上群星与瀑布的轰鸣。</p><p>如果将自己回忆里恋慕着的卢西塔尼亚杀死，他依旧会捧着不会干枯的葡萄藤，站在永恒的开端。<br/>卢西塔尼亚永远不会是为自己而存在的，正如同他永远都不会被自己改变。</p><p> </p><p>安东尼奥有些怅然，他明白自己不该被这些乱了心神，而需要思考如何杀死不远处的人，他会心软的，他敢保证，就算这一切并非现实。</p><p>“塔拉戈纳，我知道你在装睡喔。”<br/>变声期少年独有的声音，带着些暧昧的沙哑。将自己的思绪拽了回来。</p><p>“……不好意思嘛，傍晚的阳光实在是太舒服了。”安东尼奥学着少年人轻快的语气，毫无诚意地道歉。</p><p>那个时候他道歉是出于真心——少年在偷看哥哥的背影，没由来地有了些罪恶感。他偷看他那截偏细的手腕，能否被自己的拇指与食指丈量，他偷看他的指节之间，有没有戴着自己编的野花戒指。<br/>不过很可惜的是，并没有。<br/>也对，那样拙劣的礼物，肯定早就被卢西塔尼亚扔在某个角落里了。</p><p>纵使是很多年之后，成为帝国的自己，凭借着利益居多的盟誓，用着美洲的黄金与非洲的宝石制出象征永恒联结的戒指。如同枷锁般锁在他的无名指上。<br/>他也不过戴了仅仅六十年。</p><p> </p><p>“你怎么又在走神？”卢西塔尼亚在回忆中第无数次回过头。“在想什么乱七八糟的东西吗？”</p><p>……真奇怪，他的神情有这么温柔吗？</p><p>在安东尼奥的回忆里那分明该是坏笑，正如同接下来，他会踏着散漫的步子，凑近自己，满意地将自己不自然的神情尽收眼底。<br/>而在那个时候，安东尼奥惊慌失措，后退几步，太荒谬了，他至今还能记得当时夕阳不甚均匀地涂抹在自己脸颊上的温热，匆忙吞咽下的话语——</p><p>“我在想，卢西塔尼亚，你真漂亮。”<br/>于是在无数次回忆中的最后一次，安东尼奥说出了第一次未能说出口、往后都未能说出口的话。</p><p>漫长的时光果然让他进步了很多，他想自己该显得多么游刃有余——他说这句话时非但没有涨红脸，没有结巴，还抬手用自己的指腹去揩卢西塔尼亚的嘴唇。多多少少有些愚蠢，仿佛不这么做，他就会情不自禁去吻卢西塔尼亚似的。</p><p>后者短暂的呆愣让他心生愉悦，安东尼奥觉得他现在有点理解捉弄人的乐趣了。如果早点意识到该有多好，或许还能见到卢西塔尼亚被自己逗得满脸通红的样子。</p><p> </p><p>“……可是你为什么要皱眉呢？”卢西塔尼亚垂眼。<br/>“什么？”<br/>“你在皱眉。”<br/>“啊……”<br/>自己在皱眉吗？</p><p>卢西塔尼亚笑着叹了叹气，抬起手，去抚摸他的眉头。</p><p>安东尼奥永远都赢不了卢西塔尼亚的，后者总是这么敏锐。他又记起了战争期间的某个午后，卢西塔尼亚在树下小憩，洁白的橙花落在发间，于是自己走近他，伸出的手却停在了中途——自己的手上都是血腥味。而他懒懒地睁开双眼，俯首去亲吻自己的手心。<br/>“我的手不比你干净多少。”</p><p>那时他多么想要拥抱卢西塔尼亚。<br/>所以现在他没有去解释，而是那么做了——事实上，他也给不出自己皱眉的理由。</p><p>“你今天很奇怪喔，安东尼奥。睡傻了？你还记得我们待会要去哪吗？”</p><p>他们的影子在草地上交织在一起，灵魂却堪堪错轨，一个在回忆的起点保持着永恒纯净，另一个，被血与沙锈蚀，怀揣着杀意闯入这伊甸园般的一隅。</p><p>既然这一次是所有本就不该存在的情感的终点，既然再次睁开双眼时，自己所面对的只会是血脉一致的仇敌——<br/>“当然记得，卢西塔尼亚，我们答应了那些摘葡萄的好姑娘，要去跳舞哩！”<br/>那就拉着他的手，狂奔吧，就像狂奔于群山之间，用双足踏出小径，跃过小溪与清浅河滩，水花与被树影斑驳的日光碰撞出虹彩，风与种粒拥吻出四季。狂奔到陆地的尽头，狂奔到海洋的中央，狂奔到太阳西沉，狂奔到命运轨迹被模糊之处，而后，犯下该隐对亚伯所作的罪行——</p><p>杀死卢西塔尼亚。</p><p> </p><p>【3】</p><p>谈起跳舞，安东尼奥实际上记不起太多东西，很出人意料，不是吗？托雷多广场与塞维利亚广场上日夜都漫溢着狂欢与歌舞的气息，可他记不清那些艳红的裙裾，吉普赛女郎描画的动人眉眼，也记不清布满老茧的手指与尤克里里琴弦颤出的音符，记不清异乡流浪者同混浊的眼珠截然相反的清亮嗓音。甚至，想到那个地方，他只能想到被欢呼的人群拥簇着的火刑架，异教徒也爱着歌舞，想到被浓烟熏黑的清朗天空。</p><p>他最近关于舞蹈的记忆，似乎只剩下几支宫廷舞曲，以及，他与卢西塔尼亚各自揽着女人的腰在舞池之中擦肩而过时未能对上的双眼。</p><p>然而，在很久很久以前，伴随着卢西塔尼亚里拉琴的弹唱声，他的舞步能搅乱整个古罗马神殿的月光。他当着坐在盘虬榕树下的卢西塔尼亚的面，同那些善舞的异族人对决，一定要哥哥毫无私心地将最红最美的石榴花抛给他，篝火噼啪作响，脚步声与拍掌声到了半夜，便成了阵阵深歌，百般乡愁，那一刻他们都是月亮的孩子，流淌着漆黑的血液，越过直布罗陀北上的斑斓瞳色与伊比利亚人的瞳色被映照得如同无数颗星星，群星没有信仰。</p><p>还有记忆最初的葡萄采收庆典。<br/>红紫色的葡萄，如同宝石垂坠枝头，饰以青翠到可以滴出油的叶，酸甜的果香被阳光浇透，因着风，一串串馥郁音符漫溢而出。<br/>人们将要成双成对地进入木桶中，为了来年的佳酿燃烧过度旺盛的热情。在不歇的乐声与带着欢愉的喝彩中纵情舞蹈，直到日轮沉于泛着粼粼波光的河面之下，待月色铺洒，白昼的舞蹈便会变成情人的爱语与情欲灼烧的坨红。</p><p> </p><p>他们狂奔至此，幸好没有迟到。女孩们调拨琴弦，朝他们笑，叮嘱这对兄弟要留心，踩破葡萄皮踩出葡萄汁，但是不能把葡萄籽给踩坏。</p><p>安东尼奥点头，朝卢西塔尼亚伸出了手。<br/>卢西塔尼亚试图从弟弟的脸上看到不自然的神情却无果，略带困惑地歪了歪头，捕捉到这个细微动作的安东尼奥忍不住笑了起来——是的，卢西塔尼亚很了解他，他们第一次共舞的时候，安东尼奥根本听不到舞乐声，只能听到自己的心跳——他们离得太近了，卢西塔尼亚的舞步非常快且熟练，而安东尼奥就因这距离，显得有些笨拙。</p><p>“怎么了塔拉戈纳？你看上去好紧张。”<br/>那个时候卢西塔尼亚附到安东尼奥耳边，明知故问。安东尼奥知道自己哥哥这种无聊的恶趣味，也记得那时从他的嘴唇攀上自己耳垂的火焰燎烧。</p><p> </p><p>于是他决定反击一次，在这最后一次。</p><p>他揽过卢西塔尼亚的腰，舞步早已七零八碎，但是只要有歌谣，有吟唱，伊比利亚人就不会停止舞蹈，这是特殊的、奔腾于他们胸膛中的血液，正如同，当安东尼奥迷失在无休止的战争之中，一支深歌或许就能让他的灵魂回返。所以当伊比利亚联盟在瓦解边缘、岌岌可危时，他经常靠在卢西塔尼亚的肩膀上，请求他为自己歌唱，而卢西塔尼亚垂眼，如同报复般，唱着法朵——他唱比海还要深远的悲情，葡萄牙人，一边是持着利剑的西班牙人，另一边则是充满未知与惊惧的大海。</p><p>安东尼奥只明白他的怨恨，无法理解其中意味悠长的深情。</p><p> </p><p>“还是太不熟练了。”卢西塔尼亚带着笑意的声音再次拽回他的思绪，“你今天怎么总是走神，总是皱眉。看中哪个姑娘了？”他试图挣开安东尼奥的怀抱，夺取这支舞的主导权。</p><p>“你。”</p><p>安东尼奥并不打算给他机会，准备好好坏心眼一把，揽着他的手，在他腰间几乎带着愤恨地揉捏，这可太出卢西塔尼亚的预料了，不过后者不会承认自己的腿瘫软了一瞬，差点跌倒在覆盖着木桶底的葡萄之中。</p><p>“……那你可要好好表现啊。”</p><p>有仇必报的他眯起双眼，环住了安东尼奥的脖颈。他们的胸口贴在了一起，舞步却不停歇，安东尼奥，你能控制住自己的心跳声吗？<br/>不能，显然并不能，无论是第几次，他明明知道卢西塔尼亚人接近自己只是为了再次远离，看啊，此刻注视着自己的海洋绿色眼睛，下一秒就会去凝视远方与虚无。</p><p>“砰……砰……砰……”是心跳声，是舞乐，是无数男男女女足尖与木桶的鼓点骤急。</p><p>卢西塔尼亚朝他耳边吹气，笑得像一个孩童般无辜，又像一个他终生无法战胜的死敌般挑衅。就在他愣神的一瞬间，卢西塔尼亚就着乐声抬起腿，企图将胞弟绊倒，可惜的是安东尼奥早有防备，他绕过陷阱，用手掌护住怀中人的后脑，将本就有些失去平衡的哥哥推倒在了紫红色的、与腐烂和日光作斗争的厚毯上。<br/>果汁溅在他们蜜色的皮肤，暧昧的香气浓郁了起来，升温的呼吸交织，衣料摩擦间却能感受到对方尚显青涩的躯#体，安东尼奥想，躺在自己双臂之间的人一定偷吃了很多葡萄，他的双唇一定甘甜得不像话。</p><p>卢西塔尼亚似乎有些惊讶地挑了挑眉，但是依旧在笑，他甚至张开了双手，试图给安东尼奥一个拥抱，然而对方给的空间实在太逼狭，只好作罢，他总是那么游刃有余，自己盖住他的眼睛，他便不停眨眼让眼睫如羽毛般扫得人心痒，捂住他的嘴唇时，手心便会像被火焰燎烧般。</p><p>但安东尼奥知道卢西塔尼亚所做的一切，只是不愿意让自己得逞。</p><p>“会被他们发现的哦。”卢西塔尼亚幸灾乐祸，然而安东尼奥没有发现，他的脚趾因为自己太过炽热的气息而微微蜷缩。</p><p>“他们忙着和情人偷情，不会发觉的。”安东尼奥拨开他横在脸颊上的一绺发丝，橄榄色的眼睛背着光，让人移不开目光，他想做那一天自己想对卢西塔尼亚做的事情，在将自己恋慕着的他送入墓碑前。</p><p>“喂……”</p><p>发现了吗？贴得太近了，被他发现也无所谓，反正自己的所有掩饰在他面前都毫无意义。<br/>馥郁芬芳的香气，即将化作甘醇的酒香。</p><p>卢西塔尼亚却环住了他的脖颈，先一步亲吻住他的嘴唇，安东尼奥愣住了，垂下眼，加深了这个吻。他完全不会在意周围人的目光，正如同完全不在意这个吻是卢西塔尼亚一时兴起，毕竟他不会再有机会，去品尝记忆之初的这美酒。</p><p>葡萄酒在装醉，而他们真的醉了。</p><p>“为什么要哭呢？塔拉戈纳。”</p><p>亲吻过后，安东尼奥的手指自他锁骨以下窥探，卢西塔尼亚有些呼吸困难，低低喘着气。他的头发散乱着，和葡萄藤纠缠在一处。</p><p>这时安东尼奥才发觉，自己脸上的温热不是羞臊的红晕，而是静默的泪滴。</p><p> </p><p>【4】</p><p>“今天玩得真开心。”安东尼奥交叠双手，枕在脑后，他在等待星星拨开暮色的面纱。<br/>“是啊。”卢西塔尼亚坐下，用手撑着自己还沾着紫红色葡萄汁的脸，不知道在望着什么——从小到大他总是这样，总是给人心不在焉的印象。<br/>安东尼奥刚刚亮起来的眼眸黯淡了。<br/>“……卢西塔尼亚，你在想什么呢？”</p><p>他问过太多次这样的问题了。</p><p>“我在想，你不是塔拉戈纳吧……至少不是现在的塔拉戈纳。”<br/>卢西塔尼亚笑着回答，平静地偏头望他。明明是这样漂亮的一张脸，却总是故意装作老成。</p><p>“……”安东尼奥睁大双眼。<br/>“我想，你应该是来自未来。”</p><p>“来自未来？”<br/>“你的语气，太充满怀恋了。”</p><p>“……”可是安东尼奥没有丝毫察觉。</p><p>“你来这里是做什么？我想，是来杀死我的吧。”他垂眼去看河水奔流不息，但是在这记忆的开端，它们又会往返回复，无尽循环。所以安东尼奥并不清楚他到底在看什么——卢西塔尼亚总是对着自己看不见的东西，露出极为少见的神情。<br/>他很想知道那是什么。<br/>阿拉贡和卡斯蒂尔合并后，他也有了王国的冠冕。<br/>穿越赫拉克勒斯之柱后，他也进入了蒸汽机驶不进的梦。<br/>双头战斧沾满血污和罪恶后，他拥有了曾经憧憬过的宝石。</p><p>然而卢西塔尼亚依旧，用着叹息的目光，望着某件自己看不到的东西。</p><p>“告诉我吧，卢西塔尼亚，你在看什么？”他亲吻着他的眼睛，低声祈求，另一只绿眼野兽手上的镣铐闪着美丽的冷光。<br/>也依旧没有回应。</p><p>等到低垂的船帆做了裹尸布，等到船长只剩下骸骨，雪白如沙的骸骨。<br/>或许安东尼奥才明白了。<br/>卢西塔尼亚在看他的宿命，他们的宿命。</p><p>原来在生命最初的这段时光，他已经瞥到了杀意的端倪。</p><p>他想起自己杀死阿拉贡和卡斯蒂尔这两位兄长，真正成为西班牙的那天，卢西塔尼亚就站在不远处，不小心将此目击，那时他短暂的心虚被相见的喜悦冲刷，因卢西塔尼亚的乱发，下意识抬起了藏在身后的双手，又停留在了中途——它们沾满了鲜血。<br/>但是那一次，卢西塔尼亚没有去亲吻他的手，他也没有留意到卢西塔尼亚在自己凑近后略微扭曲的神情与发白的嘴唇，差点未能压制下去的呕吐欲望。<br/>而自己的笑容发自真心，脸上沾着的血迹还带着温热，就像透过枝叶的光斑。</p><p> </p><p>“……你现在快逃吧，你对这里一定了如指掌。”安东尼奥的声音哑了。<br/>“经常回忆这一天的你又何尝不熟悉这里？”卢西塔尼亚闭着眼睛，柔声道。“……未来的我，伤害过你吗？”<br/>“……”<br/>到底是谁在伤害谁，早就被模糊了。</p><p>“对不起……”卢西塔尼亚轻轻道歉，“你还喜欢着未来的我吗？”<br/>“……我爱你到疯狂。”安东尼奥拉过他的手，覆在自己的脸颊上，卢西塔尼亚发觉他在颤抖，“所以我必须回到现在杀了你，请你原谅我。”</p><p> </p><p>于是他原谅了他，就像聆听忏悔的神父。</p><p> </p><p>月亮想要止住孩童的啼哭，所以将自己变成了弯弯的摇篮，眉眼也不再忧伤。</p><p>安东尼奥一手抓住卢西塔尼亚的脖颈，如同束缚獐鹿的绳索，另一只手插入他的发间，将他的头摁进水里，他的发丝如同水草飘摇，呛水声沉闷，激出不规则的泡泡，如同白浪撞击湖滩，腰肢弓成美丽的拱形。</p><p>那一瞬间，所有的回忆如同走马灯般在安东尼奥眼前略过，拼凑，断裂，崩塌，重构，未尽之言与不能交汇的目光被永远定格，最后，一切都陷入了难耐的沉默。安东尼奥愣怔地望着水面，就像是第一次亲吻爱人后般不知所措。</p><p>就在此时，一枚小小的戒指被水流裹着，掠过眼前，轻轻劈开河水中的月光，他想要去捡，却不想让卢西塔尼亚落入水中，只能眼睁睁地看着自己送给卢西塔尼亚的野花戒指，被误认为丢弃了的拙劣戒指，被哥哥精心保存了很久的第一枚戒指，越飘越远，直到离开自己的视线。同时他感觉心脏的某一块被挖走了，东方的香料或许真的有效。</p><p>他杀死了卢西塔尼亚，他多么想要放声大笑，眼泪却不受控制地往下落，或许是因为此刻在回忆中，自己的姿态依旧是少年，少年哭泣时，哥哥总会来抚摸他的鬈发。</p><p> </p><p>而等他再度睁开双眼时，哥哥只是哥哥。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>卢西塔尼亚：最初的名字，也是动心的名字</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>